Battles of the Heart
by emmie-chan
Summary: War between Kralia and Aliceia had been going on for ten years. But unable to pass through the fortified walls of the enemy, the Kralians resorted to colonize the outside cities of Alice, taking goods for supplies and women as trophies. Now, it was agreed that the leader should get the best. But it just so happened that the priciest one… turned out to be a tough warrior herself. AU


Inspired after the Iliad. I do not own Gakuen Alice. I never had and never will. Rated M for plenty of lemons later on.

* * *

Mikan Yukihira had only been sixteen years old when the war between the great kingdoms Aliceia and Kralia began.

And that had been ten years, three months and four days ago.

Within half of those bitter years, their city Accrion had succeeded in remaining neutral amidst the chaotic circumstance. While some of their neighboring towns were literally destroyed, their homes burned down and families taken by the enemy, they on the other hand had continued their normal pace of life. It was hard at first, torturous even, ignoring the shrill cries of their comrades, but they eventually had gotten used to it as the years passed.

It was like there was this imaginary barrier covering the entire city, shielding it from attacks and various killings and bloodshed. While the others had suffered the blow of the war, not even a single scratch had been laid in Accrion.

Some would rather think of this case as unfair. Nope, the case was _definitely_ unfair. However, this kind of situation was not for the people nor the government of Accrion, of which was ruled by Mikan's family, to choose. In fact, if they were given the choice, there was no doubt that they would give their full support on the monarch. Their troupes would immediately be under the king's command whenever he asks for it.

But again, that was not the case. For before they were even given the chance to decide, a direct order had already been passed from the Aliceian King, as requested by his son—Prince Ruka Nogi.

As to the detailed reason of why such a prince would request Accrion, the second best next to the capital, to remain peaceful when their services were clearly needed, it all dated almost a year before the war broke out and the prince had once again broken out of the palace. Well broken out would not be the right term for he basically had every right to go wherever parts in the kingdom he pleases. However, in all those times he left, this was the first time he had gone as far as to leaving the capital and unmindfully reaching the boundaries of Accrion.

It was also not mere coincidence that at that particular day, Mikan, the princess of the city, had broken her father's orders once again and went hunting by herself. And when Prince Ruka had happened to stumble upon her bathing by the lake after she had been dirtied by a wild boar, it was no surprise that he would fall in love to such a beauty blessed by all the gods.

Yes, it was no doubt that Mikan Yukihira had been well-loved by the heavens. She was the perfect epitome of grace and courage alike, of simplicity and complexity. For ten months, Prince Ruka Nogi had gone into considerable lengths of wooing and courting her. It had been hard, even with his famous charm and gentleness. After all, Mikan Yukihira stood her ground of being the most stubborn woman. She never yields to anyone so easily. And thus, most, if not all of his attempts were rather futile—most especially in the first few months. However, he was not the prince for nothing. He persisted. And in the end, he got his prize.

But then, their said relationship was only short-lived. The Kralians attacked the kingdom, and Prince Ruka was left with no choice but to retreat back at the capital where he was mostly needed. And with that, had resolved instead for them to never take part in the war, in hopes that Kralia would leave them be.

For more than five years, they had.

But of course, no one could expect for the enemies to simply let it all pass, especially when the captain is left with no choice. Their own king was desperate to conquer Aliceia, and to do this, Accrion would most certainly be needed and thus included.

So, to fulfill the wishes of their greedy king, the Kralian warriors had struggled further in weakening Accrion. Despite being unprotected by fortified walls like the capitol, its defenses were rather strong. It took them almost five years to bring just that one certain city down and months to have its government completely surrender under their power.

And when their ruler Izumi Yukihira had finally surrendered, like how the usual battles go, it was always agreed that whoever wins could take all the things it desired from the loser. Two of these included their prettiest women for the weary soldiers and the priciest treasure the city owned.

Now, treasures and military services may be rather pricey but it was in neither of them that the wealth and pride of Accrion were found. Nope! Rather, their most precious gem, the seat of their pride happened to rest on their most respected and admired princess, no other than Mikan Yukihira.

It was acknowledged that the leader should get the best, considering that he hadn't had taken any women as his trophies ever since. After knowing that the beauty of this aforementioned woman was incomparable, it would be the best surprise for him! But what would happen when, as it turned out, the priciest one happened to be a tough warrior herself?

-**BATTLE 01: FULFILLING THE END OF THE BARGAIN-**

Mikan Yukihira stood gracefully by the door as she gave her father one last glare. Beside him stood her mother, though of old age still looked as radiant as ever. She was weeping on her father's chest, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist for support.

"Well, I guess this is about everything there is," cried a voice as the sound of luggage was brought down right beside where Mikan stood. Startled, her gaze travelled to that of her sister, who was only a year older than her, standing beside with a triumphant grin on. "Come on, Mikan, we better go. We wouldn't want them waiting, would we? Our reputation as decent women would surely be at stake if we do."

"My dear Sumire, why do I get the impression that you are pleased, rather than appalled by the thought of leaving home and be used as toys by barbaric men?" she stated, highlighting the last few words for her father to hear.

"Pleased? Appalled? I am neither dear. I just wanted to get this over with. And to get rid of the horror, I simply tried not to consider them as barbaric as you thought they would be. I assure you, it works easier that way," replied her sister as their coachman took the luggage for her. "Besides, I heard that the Kralian warriors were said to be handsome fellows. Unlike our own men, they were considered to be rough and exciting, especially in bed."

Mikan rolled her eyes as she watched her sister follow the coachman towards their carriage. She sighed. Well, she doesn't have much of a choice, does she? The deal was already sealed. It would only be more complicated, not to mention chaotic, if she doesn't fulfill their end of the bargain.

As she stepped outside, she took one knowing look at the direction of the palace, where she knew _he _would be.

_Ruka_… she whispered and let out a small smile, wondering what he would be doing right now and praying at the same time for his safety—that between them, he had a much better fate than she. Although the conflict between Accrion and Kralia had already been settled ever since her father raised the white flag, still, the war was far from over. And she just hoped that it would be—soon. She had the confidence that it will, and Ruka would come and save her. After all, she had already sent a letter to him, informing him of the matter at hand.

It would not be too soon when Ruka would send his full force on the Kralians, and they would then realize what a mistake it had been to mess with the wrong family and the wrong woman. For ten years, she knew that Ruka had only been patient, trying to toy and get along with them through peaceful means. However, once he found out what they had done to her, it would surely be enough for Ruka to lose his patience and go all out.

With that in mind, she held on to the necklace he gave her ten years ago, and took a step forward. She trusted and had faith in him, as he had always told her before.

"You be careful, Mikan," she heard her father said. And once again, she was sent back to her present situation. Her mood turned a bit sour and she grew bitter, her hands unconsciously formed into fists.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late to say that now?" she said venomously.

"Mikan!" her mother croaked. Her voice broke but it was still clear from the tone of her voice that she was reprimanding Mikan and had expected for her to understand. It was not her father's fault entirely. He had people to protect and thus, at that moment, found it only reasonable to trade her daughter in exchange of the lives and peace of their city.

Her hand loosened and she smiled bitterly. "I know," it barely came out a whisper, but she was quite sure her parents heard her. Then, she finally left.

"I thought, for a moment back there, that you had changed your mind and chose to run instead," Sumire commented as Mikan got in and sat beside her.

"You know me, dear sister. I never run away," Mikan scoffed. The coachman whipped the horses and the carriage began to move further and further away from home. She took one quick glance through the window. Their parents were standing by the door; her mom trying to be strong and her father still looking guiltily at her. Mikan sighed once again, "Or to be more precise, I never back out from a challenge. This, my dear, is definitely one."

Sumire smiled. "I am perfectly aware," she replied. "Oh well, I better take my beauty sleep now. I reckon it wouldn't be until noon tomorrow that our carriage would reach the shores where they are docked. You better take your rest too. Or if you want to eat, there is food there at the bags. Mum cooked it for us."

"I will. I just don't feel like doing anything right now. Just leave me be and I'll be fine," Mikan answered as she turned to look at the castle looming just a few distances away. How tempting it was to just tell the coachman to turn away and head towards the palace. There, she could be in his embrace and feel much safer. She could ask him to fight for her-

But still, she wouldn't do that. This was her fight. Since when had she become so dependent of him anyway? She can get through this! That one letter would already be enough, and all she needed to do was to believe in him and wait. Her knight in shining armor would surely come for her. _Definitely. _She said before sleep overtook her.

When night had passed and the noon of the following day was fast approaching, by then, both sisters were already wide awake. The carriage was already zooming past the cobbled streets of Chrieis (pronounced Krey-is) and towards the southern shores. As Mikan looked ahead, and saw the masts and sails of the big ships, she held her breath upon its magnificence. Well, no wonder they weren't able to bring down the ships so easily.

As they were moving closer towards the appointed place, she no longer had any idea if this was the right thing to do or not. She tried to gather her bearings and after one deep breath, convinced herself everything would be all right.

* * *

Yay! I had finally published the first chapter of my first story. I really hope it was alright. And regarding the OCness of the characters, I promise you it would only be in the first few chapters. I'll try my best to put them back on track. Your reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
